Love & Crazy (A White and N Shipping Fanfic)
by NekoAnime101
Summary: Yes, yes, I know there are like billions of these out there but thought I'd give it a shot and it was actually fun to do :)
1. The Start of Something New

_(que intro screen)_

_W_

_H_

_I_

_T_

_E_

_(enter)_

CHAPTER 1

My eyes flicker open as I stare blankly at the white ceiling of my room. I throw my arms to the side and sit up happily. Finally I'll get a pokemon!

I run to my dresser and get ready for my journey. I throw my clothes on and slide my pink baseball cap over my hair.

"Honey! You're pokemon is here!" I hear my mom yell from downstairs.

My heart pounds eagerly as I grab my bag off of my desk. I run to the stairs and stumble down to my mom. She holds a small blue box with pink ribbon striped down the sides. I swipe it from her hands and run to the couch to unwrap it. I rip the ribbon off and throw the top to the floor. I dig through the tissue paper until i find a small pokeball. I toss it forward as a blinding flash of green light appears.

I smile, a green pokemon appears with a curved slender body. I reach my hand out towards it and it hops on my palm.

"Pirrui!" It exclaims as vines extend from its tail. It smacks my other hand and I screech.

"Ow!" It backs away embarrassed but quickly leaps up again to rub my hand softly.

"Plirrrii," It softly purrs.

"Oh, its okay," I smile and pat his head softly

"Are you ready?" My mom smiles as she points to the window. Cheren and Bianca are waiting for me.

"Okay mom!" I smile as I pull out a red device from the box.

"What's this?" I hold it up to her and she analyses it before replying.

"This must be the pokedex Professor Juniper was talking about, it'll automatically record data on pokemon when you catch or see one. Your goal is to complete it by seeing all of the pokemon in the Unova region," she hands me a pair of new shoes, "Press B to race around with these running shoes, It'll help you get to places faster."

"Okay, thanks!" I smile as I point my new pokedex to my pokemon.

_Snivy, the grass snake pokemon. It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter. They photosynthesise by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails droop. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands._

"Wow, so I have a Snivy... It's so cute!" His face perks up at the compliment.

I glance at my watch, I'm already three minutes late! I run out the door to Cheren and Bianca as I retrieve Snivy.

"You're so late!" Cheren frustratingly says.

"I'm sorry I was just using my pokedex," I apologize.

"So which pokemon did you get?" Bianca eagerly asks as she tosses a pokeball forward.

A blinding flash of blue appears following by a small otter-like pokemon.

"His name is Oshawott!" She hums.

"Hm..." Cheren points his pokedex at the Oshawott.

_Oshawott, the sea otter pokemon. It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. The scalchop on its stomach is made from the same element as its claws. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing._

"Cool! So its a water type! Cheren, which one did you get?" I ask excitedly.

"I got this one," He smiles nonchalantly as he tosses a pokeball forward effortlessly. As usual, a blinding flash of light appears. This time its red.

"Wow!" A red pig appears with a red ball attached at the end of its spiraling tail.

I point my pokedex at its nose and soon enough, an explanation echos out of it.

_Tepig, the fire pig pokemon. It can deftly dodge its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them, but sometimes it gets too excited and burns them. It blows fire through its nose. When it catches a cold, the fire becomes a pitch-black smoke instead._

"It's so adorable!" Bianca squeals as she picks up Cheren's tepig.

"Don't-" Cheren tries to stop her but its too late, the Tepig shoots fire through its nostrils and sears the tips of her hair.

"Ah!" She screams and drops Tepig to the floor.

"Hey!" Cheren picks up Tepig quickly, "You could've hurt him! He's going to make me the Champion!"

"I'm sor-ry he burnt my hair!" She screams. She sighs and retrieves her Oshawott, "Well I'm going to Accumula Town!" She storms off.

"Ugh, she's too immature to understand," Cheren walks after her mumbling to himself as he holds Tepig snugly.

"Hm..." I look at my Pokeball and toss it to the ground carelessly.

"Pirrui!" It chimes.

I sigh as I bring him to my shoulder. "I hope Cheren and Bianca get over their little feud."

"Hm..." I hear a hum to my right.

"Huh?" I turn to the voice. An odd looking boy stands in front of me.

He has long teal hair and a black cap. He has a necklace with an odd shaped charm which looks like a distorted jupiter hanging off of it. His white shirt has long sleeves that stop just a bit after his elbows, his black undershirt showing easily as the higher neckline and longer sleeves are accentuated in his look. He has some sort of chain linking a cube to his tan pants which cover his dark green shoes. He reaches his hand out towards me to reveal bracelets covering his entire wrists.

"Can I see your pokemon?" He asks.

"No! Get away creep!" I call after him as I snuggly wrap my arm around Snivy.

"Piiiiiruiiip" He calls out angrily towards the mysterious character.

"Hm... He speaks kindly of you," He tells me.

"Nutcase..." I mumble.

"Anyways," He shakes his head as if shaking away his thoughts, "I'm N."

"N? Nothing else, thats your name?" I can't help but ask.

He laughs, "Yeah, anyways lemme hear your pokemon more," He throws out a pokeball from his belt and a black light encases my eyes.

"Zoooooru" A black dog like pokemon appears with red details in his face and paws.

"Do you mind?" I ask as I slide my pokedex from my bag.

"Go ahead, It'll give me more time to hear your Snivy," he leans in towards my shoulder and Snivy scowls.

_Zorua, the tricky fox pokemon. It changes into the forms of other to surprise them. Apparently it often turns into a silent child._

"Creepy," I remark as I slowly lower Snivy to the ground.

"Use vine whip!" I command.

Snivy immediately launches vines from its tail and smacks the Zorua back.

"Hm... he sounds quite happy," He comments, "Use tackle!"

I sigh as Snivy dodges the tackle effortlessly.

"Again!" I yell.

Snivy smacks the Zorua again, making it faint. His eyes turning into spirals, endlessly swirling in circles.

"Hm..." he retrieves Zorua, "I got what I needed..."

He smiles as he leans in towards me. His chest grazes mine and I flinch away, disgusted.

"CREEP!" I yell as I take two steps away.

I look into his eyes, the pale green piercing into my eyes. I clench my teeth together as I feel sweat beading down my ear. My cheeks turn a deep red, and I quickly swipe across my face, hoping to hide them.

He chuckles softly and backs away even further from me.

"You really are funny," He walks off towards Accumula town.

My cheeks remain red even long after he walks away. That was really weird. Who was that guy? I shake it off and head towards route 1.


	2. Accumula Town

(que intro screen)

N

(enter)

CHAPTER 2

I walk along the path, spinning Zorua's pokeball in my hand. I feel my pocket buzz as the cross-transceiver rings. I quickly grab it out of my pocket and answer.

"Yes?"

"N are you doing your job?"

"Ghetsis stop pestering me, I'm working alright? Have you even done the presentation yet?"

"No, we're still preparing."

I laugh, "How about we worry about our own duties at the moment, Ghetsis."

"Just don't screw things up N," Theres a click then the tone rings through my ears.

I sigh as I slide the cross transceiver back in my pocket. I glare at my second pokeball at my waist and I toss it to my left hand.

"Go Sigilyph!" I toss the pokeball forward.

Sigilyph appears after a flash of yellow.

"Hm..." I hear a voice behind me.

I spin around to a boy with black hair holding a pokedex.

_Sigilyph, the avianoid pokemon. They never vary the route they fly, because their memories of guarding an ancient city remain guardians of an ancient city, they use their psychic power to attack enemies that invade their always fly the same route while keeping watch for invaders._

He hums again, ruffling his blue jacket which is perched over a white and red shirt. He taps his blue shoe to the ground and slides the pokedex back into his pocket.

"Tepig, come out!" He slides a pokeball from his belt and tosses it to the floor, a flash of light appearing, then a Tepig.

"Tepig use-"

"Who said we were fighting?" I ask.

"Hm? I just challenged you to a battle," He smirks.

"Silently?" I reply, hoping to show him that I'm clearly busy.

"Tepig use ember!" He yells.

I laugh, "How pathetic, use Psywave!"

Sigilyph dodges, responding with a flash of blue light as he easily faints Tepig.

"Damn, well i need some training," He complains as he retrieves his pokemon.

"Pfft, of course," I hook my arms around Sigilyph's legs and it rises further in the air.

"My name is Cheren by the way! I'll beat you next time!" He calls after me.

I chuckle silently, _as if_. I command it to send me to Accumula town, and it promptly flies me to it.

Sigilyph drops me to the ground, I grab my pokeball and retrieve it. I walk around the town looking for the pokemon center.

"Ah!" I hear a squeak to my right.

I spin my head towards the sound to see the girl from earlier.

"Hey! I didn't catch your name!" I smile.

"Eek!" She spins around and runs.

"Hey!" I run towards her, my heart beating with excitement.

"Ah!" She stops at a dead end.

"You know I was just joking earlier right?" I ask, panting softly.

"No! And why would you jokingly be a creep?"She whines.

I laugh, "Because you're funny, you were squirming and everything, still, what's you name?"

"White," She replies softly.

"Cool, anyways, have you been here long enough to find a pokemon center?" I ask,

"Oh," Her voice perks up, "Back where I came from, I'll take you."

She walks off towards the direction I saw her then turns right at a tall building. Up ahead is the pokemon center, with it's orange roof.

"Oh, thanks!" I smile.

"No problem," She walks away.

"Wait!" I call after her, "It's almost night."

"Yeah, so?" She replies.

"We should head in, you didn't know that the pokemon center has a back? It's like a place you stay when you're on the road."

"Oh," She turns around and runs back towards me, "But what was that mumbo jumbo about how my pokemon talks?"

We walk into the pokemon center slowly, "I just wanted to hear what he thought of you."

She laughs, "You may not be a complete creep but you're crazy."

I stare at the floor. She probably doesn't know I'm from Team Plasma.

"That sounds like someone from team plasma," She laughs harder.

My cheeks turn red, bright red.

"Um... we're crashing early," I tell Nurse Joy.

"Okie dokie, would you like to have your pokemon restored?" She points to my pokeballs.

"Oh, um yeah that would be great," I hand her my three pokeballs and she puts them in the healer.

"Okay, here's the key to your room," She smiles as she hands my pokeballs back with a key.

"Thanks," I motion for White to follow me down the hall.

She stares at me oddly, like someone would if they were lovestruck, but she doesn't like me, for sure. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I stare at her bright blue eyes. I shake off the feeling and slide the key in the lock. It clicks and I open the door, the room is quite large, with a sofa, dresser, tv, and bed.

"Ah!" She screams behind me, she probably noticed the bed situation.

"I'll take the sofa," I reply as I slouch down on the yellow fabric.

"Oh... You're so nice," She smiles nervously.

"Its honestly no problem," I smile back, "We should get as much sleep as possible."

"Sounds good," She passes out on the bed and I close my eyes.


End file.
